


First Meetings

by localyanjunstan (scenarios)



Series: Common Factor Lin Yanjun [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gen, also, childhood AU, idk why but i LOVE the idea of childhood friends between these three, im projecting how i feel abt yanjun lmao, lol, tbh this is gonna be a part of a series, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/localyanjunstan
Summary: Zhangjing meets Dinghao. It all falls apart from there.





	First Meetings

Zhangjing can remember when it all changed. It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon at the park just down the street from their homes and 12 o’clock was their special time together. Zhangjing and Yanjun were eight and seven respectively and one day, a clingy baby that goes by the name of Lu Dinghao came along, hands clutching the hem of Yanjun's shirt.

 

"Sorry Zhangjing. My mom asked me take Dinghao along today," Yanjun apologized.

 

"It's okay." He said. It wasn't okay but Zhangjing wasn’t about to let Yanjun know his true feelings about his tag-along. He’s open to meeting other people as long as they didn’t hog Yanjun. Though it looked like Dinghao was pretty attached already to Yanjun, Zhangjing thought, judging by how hard Dinghao gripped Yanjun’s shirt.

 

"Great!" Yanjun beamed, dimples fully displayed and accompanied with a beautiful smile. Zhangjing didn't know it then but everytime Yanjun smiled at him like that from then onwards, he fell in love a little more each time.

 

"This is You Zhangjing, my best friend," Yanjun nudged Dinghao forward in an attempt to introduce him better, but he stubbornly stuck to Yanjun. "He's really nice I promise." Dinghao continued to stare at Zhangjing. Zhangjing swears to this day that that first moment Dinghao laid eyes on him, he hated him. No matter how much Dinghao denies it today, there’s nothing that could convince Zhangjing otherwise.

 

"Wait! I forgot something. I’ll be right back," Yanjun shooed Dinghao to stay next to Zhangjing before running off to get who-knows-what from his home.

 

Silence stretched between them. Babies should be more talkative right?  "So," Zhangjing paused. He wasn’t really sure what kind to say. He's the baby in his family so what to do? "How old are you Dinghao?" Zhangjing awkwardly tried. Listen, he’s good at socializing okay? It’s kind of difficult when the other party isn’t reciprocating the effort.

 

Dinghao stared at him sullenly. What kind of baby is so upset all the time, Zhangjing thought. Dinghao’s pouty face was the only reaction Zhangjing has received so far. "...is mine."

 

"What?" Maybe Zhangjing’s ears deceived him but he’s almost sure Dinghao just said what he thought he just said.

 

"I said, Yanjun is mine." Dinghao stated petulantly.

 

Zhangjing felt his eyebrows twitch in response. He should keep his composure. Be the bigger person; that’s what Yanjun would want. But is Yanjun here? Nope. And he isn’t going to know right? Right, Zhangjing justified it to himself. What Yanjun won’t know won’t hurt him. "No he's _mine_." Zhangjing spat out. Yanjun became his friend first so it’s only right that Yanjun is his.

 

"Nuhuh."

 

"Yeahuh."

 

"Nuhuh!"

 

"Yeahuh!"

 

Dinghao opened his mouth to deny Zhangjing once more but he saw Yanjun in the distance, running back so he what he did was the most despicable thing anyone has ever done to Zhangjing. And Zhangjing still means it to this day.. Dinghao promptly bursted into tears.

 

"Dinghao?!" Yanjun exclaimed, worry painted all across his face, checking over Dinghao for any sign of injury. "Why're you crying? What's wrong?"

 

Big fat tears rolled down Dinghao’s cheeks, making him look like the picture of innocence. Zhangjing wants to scream at him, but in all honesty, he’s shocked. He would have never suspected that Dinghao could cry on demand. If this were any other situation, Zhangjing would applaud him for his brilliant acting skills. But the situation is: he’s being wronged; and it’s by this little brat Dinghao. So Dinghao didn’t have to say anything to Yanjun. He just pointed to Zhangjing like he was the cause of his tears.

 

"Zhangjing??" Yanjun gasped out. Dinghao nodded, and when he saw Yanjun divert his attention on to Zhangjing, Dinghao took the chance to smirk at him.

 

"I-I," Zhangjing spluttered, lost for words at the quick events that had occurred.. The _audacity_ of Lu Dinghao, lying straight to Yanjun’s face like that without any guilt. Where did he learn that?!

 

"Zhangjing," Yanjun looked so disappointed with his lips pulled down to a frown. The words Zhangjing wanted to say were lodged in his throat, refusing to come out.   

 

"I didn’t do anything!!" He was finally able to say. Except Yanjun didn’t seem to have believed him. He just shook his head at Zhangjing and continued to comfort Dinghao even though his CROCODILE tears were all done already. With all his attention on Dinghao, cooing over him ugh, Yanjun didn't see the sour look that appeared on his face. Stupid Dinghao, Zhangjing thought. He regretted being so nice to that troublemaker at the beginning. Zhangjing vowed that he would forever remember this incident.

**Author's Note:**

> It's too soon to be posting something. Especially since it's not even a continuation to TTAR lmao. But I found this draft in my phone notes that I completely forgot about. This is a set-up for a Yanjun-centric series I'm planning because I literally ship him with everyone. Please look forwards to it! 
> 
> My [twt](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds)!


End file.
